Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. In some well systems, wireline resistivity logging tools or other resistivity logging tools can determine the resistivity of a geological formation from which hydrocarbons are extracted. Determining the resistivity of the geological formation may involve transmitting electrical signals into the formation, detecting returns of the electrical signals, and calculating the resistivity based on the voltage amplitudes of the returned signals.
For some geological formations, the voltages of the returned signals have low amplitudes. For example, electrical voltages may have lower amplitudes (e.g., a few nanovolts) that are less than the electrical noise and environmental noise measured at the output of the amplifiers of the receiver devices. A resistivity logging tool may not be able to detect returned signals having low voltage amplitudes.